


Goodbye

by J_Hwang



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [14]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Sometimes goodbye really is forever.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Goodbye

You never know the value of a moment, until it becomes a memory

**********

“You should go home, Bora.” 

“Why should I?”

“Because Handong is waiting for you?”

“So? I just want to have fun, she will be fine.” 

Bora takes her drinks and walks back to her seat, laughing at whatever joke her friends made. While Yubin just stared at her from the bar counter, shaking her head.  _ ‘Handong is really good at handling this.’  _ She thought.

“Let her be, Yubin. She is a grown up.” 

“I know Gah, I just pity Handong…” 

**********

“Let’s get you home, Kim Bora… You had enough tonight.” 

Yubin put her drunk friend on her car backseat, with the help of Gahyeon. 

“This girl really should stop drinking.

“Tell me about it.” Gahyeon snickered at Yubin’s snarky remarks.

It took about 20 minutes to drive to Bora’s apartment. The pain of living in the same apartment building is that you have to take your friend home whenever she gets drunk. Well, Yubin and Gahyeon offered afterall. 

“Returning a missing child.” Yubin jokes sarcastically the moment Handong opens the door for them.

“Thank you.” Handong chuckled. “How much did she drink…?” Yubin was about to answer when Handong continued, “Wait… Nevermind, don’t tell me.” and help Yubin tug her girlfriend in bed. 

“Thanks Yubin…” 

“Don’t mind, we live nearby anyway.” Yubin said, waving her hand bye as she and Gahyeon left the house.

“What should I do with you… What will happen when I leave?” Handong whispers sitting on the edge of their shared bed.

“Then don’t…” Bora said groggily, pulling Handong down and cuddling her.

Handong sighs, she closes her eyes, holding the thumping pain inside her head. 

**********

“How long?”

“Not long, weeks, maybe a month. Even if I get the surgery, there is only a 20% chance…” 

Yubin sighed… “Did she know?” 

“No… And I don’t think she will care. You know about it don’t you?”

“I am not blind. Yes.” 

“I just hope Siyeon will take care of her, and change her bad habit.” 

“Handong…” 

“It’s okay. Things are bound to happen.” 

**********

“Can we talk?” Handong asked when Bora was about to leave the house. She knows where she is going, but she is not going to halt her. Knowing well she won’t have enough time anymore.

“Can we do that later? I am running late.” Bora said, impatiently, not wanting to let her friends, and someone, wait any longer.

“Can’t you stay for awhile? Just a few minutes. We both know you won’t be sober when you get home.” Handong said, looking straight at her.

“Is it that serious?” Bora asked while putting on her shoes.

“Yes.” And Bora stopped her action. Turning around now staring at Handong.

“I am leaving tonight. I am going back to China.” Handong said.

“Haha, stop messing around, Dong-ah. You are not going anywhere, and you are not even packing yet.” Bora laughed at it. Thinking of it as a joke.

“I am going to pack after this.” Handong said, seriously.

“You are not going anywhere. And we will talk about it after I get back.” Bora said, turning around and leaving the house.

Handong sighed. She packed everything the other night. But of course Bora won’t realize there’s something odd, because she never paid attention to things at home anyway. She walked to her closet, pulling out her luggage, bringing it out to the living room, leaving a letter she wrote last night, she left. 

Taking one last glance at the apartment building, she muttered, “Goodbye.”

**********

_ Dear Bora, _

_ By the time you read this, I am sure you are sober enough? _

_ I know… about Siyeon. I am not blind Bora. But it’s okay, because I am letting you go, and you should too. _

_ Don’t try to look for me, because by the time you read this letter, that means it’s a goodbye. _

_ HanDong _

Bora closed the letter. Tears fell down.

Memories of the past flashed back, the day they met, the day they became friends, the day Bora caught a feeling for the younger, the day she confessed, the day they kissed, the day they moved in together. All flashed like a movie inside her head. 

She regrets everything, not able to fulfil the promises she made. Not being the best girlfriend like what she once promised to the younger. She cried. And she searches, everywhere, asking everyone she knows, every single person that possibly knows where the younger one is. But nothing.

It’s like the girl never existed. Gone into thin air.

**********

By the time Bora finally found the girl, everything's too late.

Finger tracing the letter written in red, her tears fall. 

How could she not realize it, that the younger was suffering. 

How was she so blind…?

How she wished goodbye was not forever.

But, sometimes goodbye really is forever.

And now all the moments they used to share, became a memory.


End file.
